Digital Transfer part 2
by VHAL9000
Summary: Heero, still stuck in the digimon universe struggles to cooperate with the Tamers and Hypnos. Will he ever make amends with them, instead of fighting them, before the final enemy shows up?


Digital Transfer 2: Battle for justice, and the Arrival of the D reaper

Chapter 1: Tamers vs Heero part 1: Digimon vs Wing Zero

Takato and the gang summoned their digimon and went to the harbor where the island was. They swapped their cards into the digi devices transforming the digital creatures into their ultimate forms, proving any enemy that they were formidable foes. The tamers ordered the digimon to unleash their ultimate attacks at Wing Zero.

Inside the cockpit of the Wing Zero, Heero noticed an attack was coming his way. Quickly, he strapped himself inside the Wing Zero, and the Zero system activated fully. Wing Zero in response to the attack coming at him from 3 meters, dodged the attack, and then flew up. It aimed its buster rifle at the Digimon.

"Target Locked." Heero said, as he fully focused on the targets, activating Zero's buster rifle shooting immense powerful blast, which could destroy at least 100 mobile suits, or even destroy something as large as a colony!

Quickly, Taomon created a shield surrounding the digimon and tamers. The blast hit the shield, but the power of the blast was so strong, it threw them off balance including Taomon, who slammed into a nearby building.

"Rika, it's time." Taomon said, as she turned to her tamer, who have her a nod, as a sign of agreement. Rika then nodded to the other tamers, who lifted their digidevices up.

"BIO MERGE ACTIVATE!" They screamed, as the digimon and tamers were engulfed in a light.

Chapter 2: Tamers vs Heero part 2: Mega Digimon vs Wing Zero

In the wing Zero cockpit, Heero saw the bright light looking away when he saw it, to avoid the terrible glare hitting his eyes. He looked back to see three different digimon taking the digimon and tamers place. One had a golden armor, the other was larger than the two, and had the face of a dog. The third one was like a knight, with a javelin and a sword.

Suddenly, the Zero system analysed the three digimon, giving Heero combat, and tactical data he needed to defeat the three. (The Zero system got the information from the Hynos/ Monster maker database)

"Sakuyamon, mega digimon. Mega-Gargomon, mega digimon, Gallantmon, mega digimon. Combat level confirmed." Heero said, as his eyes turned yellow for a while.

The Zero system also responded too, turning the system monitors yellow, and from the outside the gundam's eyes turned light green.

"Let's do this Renamon", Rika said, inside the bubble that she was in.

Sakuyamon played the first move. She summonded a spell that send fox spirits at Wing Zero.

Wing Zero in retaliation took out its beam sword, and it clashed with Sakuyamon's weapon. Then, wing zero activated its thrusters and pushed Sakuyamon into a building.

"Sakuyamon!" Mega gargomon shouted, as he launched missiles at Wing Zero.

Wing Zero flew back, and pulled out its twin machine cannons on its back, and shot bullets at the missiles, destroying them before they reached to it. Then, Wing Zero pulled out his twin buster rifle, and split in two.

"It split its gun in two?" Henry shouted inside megagargomon, amazed at the machine's power.

Then, it aimed the gun at the mega digimon.

"Target locked."

The buster rifle shot a powerful beam that pushed mega gargomon, who was not ready for the impact, through 5 buildings. Wing Zero was about to finish the digimon with one more shot. It aimed its buster rifle, and shot a powerful beam once more, but suddenly, a knight digimon came in the way.

"Shield of the just!" It shouted as a beam came out from its shield, which collided

It was gallantmon, ready to fight the powerful Wing Zero, with sword and shield at hand.

Chapter 3: Gallantmon vs Wing Zero: A knight vs an angel

Wing Zero descended from the air, and landed perfectly on the ground. It faced gallantmon, a knight like digimon who biomerged from Takato and Guilmon.

"Target confirmed. Combat level confirmed. Preapare to destroy target!" Heero said, as Wing Zero eyes glowed once more, and drew out his sword.

"Looks like it is looking for a fight, then we will give it to it! Right Guilmon?" Takato said inside Gallantmon

"Right, Takatomon!"

Then, after a quick second, Gallantmon charged at Wing Zero. Wing Zero in response also charged. The beam sword, and digital sword clashed.

Wing Zero activated the thrusters which pushed Gallantmon back, knocking him off balance, and throwing his sword away. Then, Wing Zero held its beam sword to the defeated knight's head.

"I am not your enemy. The enemies are the ones that toy with your life" Heero concluded, as the Wing Zero took off.

"He didn't even kill us…"Takato thought rethinking the moment the beam sword was 1m away from the knight's head.

"Regroup.." Takato said, as the three bio merged digimon fled the scene, like Wing Zero.

Chapter 3: D reaper emerging, the final battle begins

Yamaki contacted the tamers to see what was going on.

"We lost the battle against that thing.." Henry said.

"Well, we definitely underestimated the thing's power." Yamaki said to himself.

"But other than that, have you found anything else?" Yamaki asked.

"Well, we did find out that the thing's name is Wing Zero." Henry answered.

"What about Heero Yuy?"

"He was on the island where the thing was."

_So did he pilot the thing?_

"So you do not know what his whereabouts are now?"

"No sir."

"Fine. We will look into this later. For now, go home and rest. We will contact you later.." Yamaki ordered.

Yamaki was in the Hypnos HQ/building. He was sitting next to the window, looking at the clear sky. Suddenly, the sky turned dark, and a red blob began to emerge, growing and growing, until it consumed all of Shinjuku….

Chapter 4: Heero discovers the D reaper

Heero was on the island, checking for damages that the Wing Zero had since its last encounter with the digital creatures. The gundamium alloy seemed to prevent any dents or marks that creatures caused, which was not suprising to Heero. Gundamium alloy was the strongest metal alloy in the whole universe… _his universe! _

Suddenly, the Zero system flashed on and off.

"What is it, Zero?" Heero asked, as he moved from the outside to the inside of the cockpit.

Zero displayed on the monitor, the image of a huge red blob. _D reaper? It can't be! But it looked very much similar to the 3d representation at the Hynos building?_ What ever the case was, Heero knew that this blob was not friendly!

"I must do something about this…" He said. The Zero system flashed again as if it agreed to his response and judgment.

Chapter 5: Heero Returns

In the Hynos building, everyone gathered in a small circle. Everyone was there, Rika's parents, Takato's, Henry's, and even the Tamers themselves. They were talking about how to stop the D reaper, and stopping it quickly before it consumes the world.

"So how will we stop this thing?" Takato asked.

"Well, you can fight it, because we know that you have the power to biomerge, but you will run out of power easily…." Yamaki explained

"I can solve your problem." Heero said, as he was standing by the elevator, attracting attention from everyone.

"Mr. Yuy?" Takato asked.

Heero walked towards the Tamers. He looked at the devices that the children were holding.

"What are those things?" He asked.

"They are Digidevices. They let the tamers evolve their digimon and even biomerge." Shibumi explained.

"Biomerge?"

"Biomerge is the process where a human and a digimon merge to form a different digimon."

"Please elaborate more, I still do not understand." Heero said, with a serious tone.

"We know more about biomerging, Mr Yuy. .." Takato interrupted, as his teacher looked at him coldly.

"We biomerged with our digimon, and became these powerful creatures. After biomerging we were in these spheres, and we were controlling the digimon that was formed." Takato explained.

"I see.." Heero said, as he reached out and grabbed Takato digivice. He took out a disk, that and swiped it with the device. The screen of the digivice glowed and turned yellow, then the words "ZERO" appeared on the device, transforming then into a large "Z". Then, the digivice send a blast to Rika's and Henry's digivice. They turned, yellow just like his. But all the digivices simultaneously turned black, after a while.

Then, Heero started to walk away from the building, after he gave the device back to Takato.

"What did you put in their devices, Yuy?" Yamaki shouted.

"I installed the Zero system…" Heero answered as he turned back to face him.

"The Zero system?" asked the monster makers.

"The Zero system was a computer system designed by a group of scientists. It was designed to improve combat abilities and improve a person's tactical mindset." Heero explained.

"So it is like a system that makes a person fight better, and think more tactically?" Janyu asked.

"Yes." Heero said.

"Unfortunately, the Zero system drove many people insane, including my friends. I once became insane twice because of it."

"So you are saying that you just put something that would make our kids insane?" Takato's father asked.

"No. I modified the Zero system, so that the tamers would not be driven to insanity. All they have to do is concentrate on fighting the enemy and nothing else. The system will do the rest." Heero answered.

"In order to activate it, just say "ZERO" after you bio- merge and use it if needed to.." He said to the tamers, as he left the scene.

After a while, Yamaki too fled the room, as he was confused, by the turn of events.

_Why is Yuy helping us?_

_Last time I checked,he pulled a gun at me, and threatened. to kill me…_

_What is going on?_

Chapter 6: The final fight part 1

The battle between the D reaper has just begun. The tamers were preparing to go to battle with the infamous evil program, with their digimon, cards and digivice at hand. Of course, they had their digimon with them as their strength, power, and defense.

They went in the city where the blob was, and held their digivices up, infront to of the red blob. A bright light surrounded them.

"Biomerge Activate!"


End file.
